


It Was Never Meant To Be

by prettygirlwithashotglass (apaturairis)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Tension, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaturairis/pseuds/prettygirlwithashotglass
Summary: This ain't about Wilbur blowing up L'Manburg, no, this is about the failed relationship of Fundy and Dream, because a certain British boy gets in the way (not Wilbur though). Also it's really short (like george) because I want it to be xoxo gossip girl
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 95





	It Was Never Meant To Be

"I know about you and George." 

Those were the fateful words Dream heard one night from beside him. Under the covers next to him lay Fundy, staring up. In the dim light of their bedroom, Dream could see him gulp, and clench his jaw. 

"What are you talking about?" Dream asked, hoping to seem as unknowing as possible, "Yeah, he's my best friend, so what?" 

"I mean the intimacy, the hugging the- god, the _kissing,"_ Fundy replied furiously, "did you really think I wouldn't notice all the hickeys that have been showing up on your _hips_ and I certainly didn't do that." 

Dream stood up from his side of the bed and walked over to the mirror. He pulled down the top of his shorts to reveal, indeed, a mass of love bites on his hips. 

"Shit." 

"And don't think for one second I didn't spot you two in the tunnel." 

Dream's eyes widened.

"Fundy I-" He began, before being startled by his fiancé getting out of bed.

"No!" Fundy yelled, approaching the blonde man, "You don't get to say a thing, okay! I thought, maybe I'd be able to make things right until today you- FUCK! THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HIM AT YOUR _STAG DO,_ DREAM!" He took a few deep breaths. 

"Fundy." Dream murmured. Fundy shook his head and sat back down on the bed.

"I should have known I wasn't good enough for you."

"Fundy, please, we can fix this."

"No. We can't."

And with that he stood up, packed a suitcase, not listening to a word Dream tried to say, and left the house.


End file.
